


Life Could Be A Dream

by Octibbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octibbles/pseuds/Octibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy as all heck Karezi fanfic set in the 50's? Yes indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Could Be A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much needs to be said about this chapter except that, A. yes the diner is named after the one from that john mulaney thing cause my friend made me name it that, and B. I will be adding some illustrations to this story when I get some time to draw them
> 
> Other than that enjoy!

Everyday after school, kids would flock to the Salt and Pepper diner. Though it was packed to the brim with bright, noisy teenagers, you could always pick out a few regulars.

One of these regulars was Terezi Pyrope. If you'd ever ask her why she hung out there so much, she'd probably just shrug and say it was a nice place to meet up with friends, but that wasn't entirely the truth. In actuality, it was one friend in particular that she went to see; Karkat, her long-time friend who had gotten a job at the diner last year. He never seemed to have much free time anymore, so she had taken to bugging him at work. Not that he minded. 

As usual, she was sitting at her favorite table with her best friend Nepeta.  
“So I'm not going to be able to come over on Friday beclaws Equius needs help repairing some cars.” Nepeta was saying  
“Aww that's too bad, maybe next weekend?” Terezi asked.  
“Yeah that'll work.” Nepeta said, glancing around “Oh, heads up, Karkat is coming over here.”

Karkat walked over to their table with their orders. “Alright, I've got fishsticks for Nepeta,” he said, placing the food in front of her “and a vanilla milkshake for Terezi.” as he handed her the shake, her fingers brushed against his, and they lingered like that before pulling away quickly.

“I, uh, should probably get back to work before Mr. Slick chews me out again.” Karkat said quickly, and then added “I'll talk to you two later.” before heading back into the kitchen.

When he was gone, Nepeta turned to Terezi, who seemed to be staring wistfully in the direction Karkat had gone, except ya know, minus the staring part.  
“Ooh la la, what was that?” Nepeta asked, wiggling her eyebrows even though the effect was lost due to Terezi's blindness.  
“What was what?” Terezi replied, feigning innocence.  
“Oh please, you're blushing and so was he, you can't purrtend that was nothing!” Nepeta exclaimed with the excitement of a pyromaniac spotting a campfire.

Of course it wasn't nothing, at least not for Terezi. She had been friends with Karkat since they were children; the two of them were very close back then. He had been like an oompa loompa who had been injected with the DNA of a rabid chihuahua; very short and very angry. It was so easy to make him mad that annoying him became a favorite pastime of hers. Despite that, however, they were absolutely inseparable for years. That is, until about eighth grade. After several nasty fights about some questionable friendships that both of them had made with other people, they drifted apart, and barely spoke for two long years. Terezi then ended up getting into a horrible car accident that took her eyesight, and Karkat had rushed to the hospital as soon as he had heard just to make sure she was okay. They had spent the majority of that summer together, and Terezi fell completely head over heels for him. He'd grown from a rage-filled fluffball to a very sweet, albeit very grumpy, young man. She tried to chalk her feelings up to just missing his company for a long time, but every time she even heard mention of him the feelings hit her like a semi truck. She was sure he wouldn't feel the same way if she told him, and she didn't want to ruin what they had now, so she had just taken to secretly pining and hoping she could move on.

“Terezi he totally likes mew!” Nepeta said.  
“I don't know.. I don't want to ruin anything if he doesn't..” she smiled and then added “After all you should never convict someone without clear evidence.”  
“Wow, you nerd.” Nepeta rolled her eyes “If mew want purroof I'll get mew some!”  
She looked around, evaluating the situation “Well he always puts extra cherries in your shake, that's gotta mean something!”  
Terezi shrugged “He's known me for years, I think he just does that cause he knows I like cherries.”  
Nepeta slapped her palm to her forehead “God damn it Terezi.” she thought for a moment and then said “Purrom is coming up, why don't you just ask him to be your date and see how it goes?”  
“But someone else already asked me and I told him I'd think about it...”  
“Well if Karkat says yes just tell that person no, otherwise mew can just go with him.” Nepeta said.  
“Okay you know what, I'm gonna go for it.”  
“Jesus Christ, finally.” Nepeta said whilst shoving a fishstick into her mouth.  
Terezi snorted “Good thing Equius isn't around to hear you use that lewd language.”  
“Oh shoosh.” She glanced up “Karkat is coming over here now.”

Karkat pulled up a chair to their table and sat down. “I'm on break so I thought I'd join you guys.” he said.  
“Glad to have you!” Nepeta said, nudging Terezi under the table.

Terezi retaliated by punching Nepeta under the table, and then turned her attention to Karkat.  
“So, Karkat, do you have a date for prom?” she asked, hoping her heartbeat wasn't nearly as loud as it sounded to her.  
He shook his head “I can't go, I'm working that night. But, hey, I was wondering, maybe-”

He was cut short by a blonde dude in sunglasses wrapping his arms around him dramatically. “Oh Karkat my love!” the sunglasses dude said “When will we be wed?”  
Karkat pushed him off “Get the fuck off, Strider.” 

Dave Strider pulled up a chair to join them, and greeted Nepeta and Terezi with his usual 'sup'. Terezi was taking a sip of her shake when a sudden voice behind her whispered “boo”, causing her to jump and spill her shake all over herself.  
“God damn it, John.” She said, slamming the cup back on the table and grabbing a fistful of napkins to clean up the mess. 

John was doubled over with laughter while Karkat, Nepeta, and Dave went to help Terezi clean up the mess. Karkat was sopping up the shake that had gotten onto her chest when Dave wolf-whistled and he realized where his hands were. He pulled away, embarrassed.  
“I think my break is just about over, I should get back to work.” he said, getting up.  
They all said goodbye as he went back to the kitchen.

Terezi turned to Nepeta “I'm going to go clean up the rest of this in the bathroom.”

When she was in the privacy of the bathroom, Terezi heaved a deep sigh. What a great plan that was, it had been fucked over in about every way possible. What was he going to ask her anyways?


End file.
